


McCree and You

by maika_72



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, Multi, Self-Insert, only two of my stories are rated mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maika_72/pseuds/maika_72
Summary: Just a bunch of McCree x reader drabbles/scenarios that I have written so far and still writing some whenever inspiration comes!





	1. Drunk

The cowboy had sworn to you that he wasn’t going to drinktoo much at the bar because, based on his own words, he “only wanted to a take few sips and contemplate its flavor.” But when you received a call from said man 30 minutes after you just had talked to him in person - his whole speech slurred and unable to be understand with the exception of a few words – you knew you had to get him before he got himself into trouble. In the phone call, the only words you were able to make out from Jesse were “am drunk” and something along the lines of if you could come get him.

Once you reached the bar and located him, you took a strong hold of his arm and gave the bartender an apologetic smile. Surprisingly, the bartender smiled back, and the embarrassment you had left your body. With some effort, you took Jesse out of the bar and went to your car so you could tend to him at his house. Jesse sure was giving you a hard time dragging him to your vehicle; it felt as if you were dragging a whole potato bag! Finally reaching your car, you tried to fasten his seat belt, but Jesse was making it impossible. The cowboy was attempting to caress your face yet his vision seemed to fail him since he couldn’t aim for your face at all even if he tried. You couldn’t help but laugh at his silly attempts and you were about to make your way to your seat until Jesse took a hold of your arm.

“Waaait there, sweetheart,” the man slurred out while his eyes tried to focus on your face. “Did ya… did ya know that I loooove the way your  
hair flutters in the air? Or or…” he grasped his chin between his fingers, indicating that he was thinking of what to say next, “that you’re so nice to me, even if I may be a son of a bastard? Damn, I hit the jackpot with ya.”

You were completely thrown off by his declarations but instead of prying away from his hold, you brightly smiled at him with a blush in your cheeks.

“Well, who’s going to take care of you in situations like these, huh?” You playfully implied at him and you saw as his lips formed the biggest smile you had ever seen.

“Ain’t thaaaat the truuuth.”


	2. Drunk pt.2

“Did I do or say anything that I could regret while I was drunk that one day?” Jesse inquired next to you. A rosy taint took over your cheeks, recalling all of the compliments he had stated that day.

The both of you were currently at a local café. Jesse had ordered a coffee – you were thankful that he did have another preference besides alcohol – while you had ordered your favorite drink.

Taking a sip from your drink, hoping that it would calm down the thumping of your heart inside  
your chest at least a bit, you averted your eyes from the man. You stared at something in the distance that wasn’t that interesting to you but if it allowed for you to escape his gaze, then this was fine.

“W-Well, you did tell me a few things when I tried to take you into my car.” You heard Jesse’s chair suddenly squeak and you went to look back at him. His eyebrows were deeply  
furrowed while his arms were crossed. The pout on his lips almost made you giggle at the sight of him looking so concerned as to what he could have possibly told you.

“It wasn’t anything bad!” He quickly let his body slump in his chair, releasing a soft exhale as he went to take a sip of his coffee. “Y-You just said that you liked how my hair blows in the wind and that… ‘you hit the jackpot with me’.”

In a matter of seconds, Jesse sat up straight in his chair with his eyes wide in disbelief, covering his mouth from spitting out any of the coffee. He heavily gulped down the liquid and stared at his cup, a blush creeping into his whole face.

“I’m sorry, I- you see, I was drunk and you, well, you know how I can get-” You rested your hands on top his, throwing a wide smile his way.

“You did nothing wrong, Jesse. You only said nice things!” Placing a quick kiss on his burning cheek, the cowboy began to nervously chuckle at himself at both your kiss and the fool he had made of himself just a few day ago.


	3. Here For You (panic attack!reader)

Still, no response. Jesse had being trying to contact you since the afternoon and it was already late at night. If he hadn’t being on a mission, he would have looked for you the moment you hadn’t answered your phone the very first two times he had called you. There was nothing important he had to do at the base after his mission so he hurried towards your room, certain that’s where he would be able to find you. He knew about your panic attacks and how they sometimes happened without warning and he hated that sometimes he wasn’t able to help you out when you most needed him. Once he had reached your door, he opened it slightly with the spare key he always has, not even bothering to knock first. Jesse didn’t have to examine the room to see that there was a bundle and the sound of heavy breathing under the blankets. He quickly approached the bed and slowly uncovered you. You were in curled up in a tight ball, shaking and hiding your face with your thighs.

“Sweet pea, are you okay?” Jesse asked delicately, concern evident in his voice. You didn’t even flinch at his voice, he noticed, and decided to rub your back so he could get some kind of attention from you. His touch didn’t go unnoticed since you started to jerk away from him, your gaze still lost into the mattress. When he was able to see some of your face, his hand went straight to your cheek and tried to make you look at his brown eyes.

“Hey, please look at me. I’m finally here.” You snapped from your trance and finally met his concerned eyes but you couldn’t stop your hyperventilation, despite wanting to cease it. Looking at your desperate expression, the cowboy laid next to you in the bed so he could tightly embrace you and rub small circles into your back.

“It’s okay. I’m here. You’re alright, sweetheart,” he cooed in your ear, not daring to stop comforting you. Your quick breathing was starting to slowly dying down, going back to somewhat of a normal rhythm. As he saw you getting a little better, he kissed the top of your head in relief, happy that his baby girl was finally earning some peace from her torment.


	4. Taking Care of You

When you set foot into your home, Jesse noticed how exhausted you looked from where he was sitting and he quickly stood so he could tend to your needs. He sat you by the end of the bed in your shared room and went to prepare a warm bath for you with all the bubbles that you loved. Once he noticed that it was good enough, he went to go carry you with his strong arms and took you to the bathroom. Slowly but surely, he delicately took your clothes off for you and told you to carefully step into the tub. Jesse worried when you were in this kind of state because you could get quite careless and he didn’t want you to get hurt. He saw as your face changed to one of pleasure, your body relaxing in the water.

“You worked so hard today, sweetheart. You deserve to rest now and please tell me if you need anything else,” he softly said as he patted your hair. You leaned into his touch and you could only hum as a response. As he saw how at peace you were, Jesse began to wash your shoulders and back for you and even massage you a little, which earned a satisfied sigh from you. After a few minutes had gone by, Jesse heard as you told him that you were ready to get out and went to grab your towel. He wrapped you in it and stayed in the bathroom as you slowly dried yourself. The way your body moved was making him a little hungry for you but he knew that he couldn’t take you right now. You didn’t need the extra work.

Once you were fully dressed, Jesse took you into his arms once again and placed your tired body in the bed. He began to lay down next to and took you in his arms, occasionally giving you a kiss here and there. The soft breathing from your nose was all he needed to know that you had fallen asleep and he happily smiled that you were at peace at last.

“Love ya lots, honey. Rest well,” he tenderly whispered to you so he wouldn’t wake you up and began to drift into the realm of sleep himself.


	5. Stranded in the Desert

You were pretty sure this was Jesse’s fault. Or was it yours? You decided not to linger on the thought any longer since it was just giving you more trouble at the moment. Both Jesse and you were supposed to infiltrate a hidden warehouse in the Sonoran desert but somehow you both were discovered before you could finish the mission and fled into the desert. Going into the desert wasn’t a very good idea and you both knew this but there was no other way to flee from the enemy. Thankfully, no one was chasing after you and you guys were able to walk deeper into the desert so you could wait for the pick up ship to take you back home. The heat was excruciating and was heating you up too much, despite having the appropriate clothing and gear. You didn’t want to tell Jesse how you were feeling at the moment so you wouldn’t worry him.

“You did call them, right?” you asked in a tired voice. All this walking in the heat and the earlier fight in the warehouse wasn’t helping you from feeling more exhausted.

“Yea, I did. Said they would be here in about half an hour.” You looked at him as he spoke. A lot of sweat was visible in his face and his walking was quite forced at this point. You nodded and kept walking towards where you were both suppose to rendezvous.

Upon reaching your destination, Jesse put down his cloak into the hot sand as a kind of barrier from its heat so you both could sit and rest. He could see how flushed your face was and how your eyes began to slowly close from time to time. Before another minute was able to pass, he saw from the corner of his eye how your body began to wobble, unable to hold itself any longer. He grabbed your arm in a tight hold to stop you from possibly falling.

“Hey, you ok, sweetheart? You’re not looking well at all.” He grew distressed at your current state and brought you into his lap so he could hold you. Your eyes seemed to be somewhere into the horizon besides him and he grasped your chin so you could look at him.

“It’s the heat… I can’t… I can’t take it any longer,” you exclaimed through long pauses. You could barely make out what you saw at this point, your vision going white and started to feel so light in his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell me anything!? It’s heat exhaustion, woman! That can kill you! And I don’t want to hear any silly excuse from you as to why you didn’t tell me in the first place.” Jesse placed his hat on your head and shuffled so the sun wouldn’t hit you more than it was, his body shielding you from the scorching sun. ‘How could you be like this?,’ he thought to himself, unable to understand your way of thinking. He pulled you closer to his chest, concern taking over his features.

“They will be here very soon. You’re fine, I’ve got you,” he softly whispered as he was able to see an aircraft in the distance.


	6. Overworked

“Ya know, darlin’, you can’t be doing this all the time. You have to give your body the rest it needs,” the cowboy nagged at you, looking at you worriedly. You were quite the responsible worker and he perfectly knew this but he was sure that no worker had to overextend themselves like you were. Before you knew it, you were sitting in your bed as your pillow gave your back support and Jesse sat on the edge of the bed. He caressed your arm softly, that worried look of his not going away.

“Please, don’t do anything today. I want you to look like your lively self again and see that smile of yours.” He grabbed your cheek and planted a kiss on your lips. Jesse began to stand up and headed to the kitchen to make you some soup. That’s really all he knew what to cook so far but he promised to himself that he would learn how to make more dishes just for you. Going back to your bed with the bowl of soup in hand, he saw how you looked more relax and he softly smiled at what he had witnessed. Jesse placed the bowl into the bed tray that you carried at the side of your bed and was glad to see a smile form in your lips once you tasted his soup.

“That’s the sweet smile I was talking about from my sweetheart,” he lovingly praised and watched as you continued to eat.


	7. Yes, Honestly

The way he carried himself in missions, his cheesy but funny jokes that made everyone laugh, his smile, everything about him was perfect to you. You wished you could confess your love for him but you knew that wasn’t possible. How could he like or even love someone like you? In the past, many people thought it would be funny to jokingly ask you out, in which resulted in you not trusting anyone that dared to ask the stupid question. Because of this, you began to think that you were quite ordinary with nothing special or appealing. The only thing that you could do was be friends with Jesse and appreciate his presence whenever he was around.

From afar, Hana sat on a bench and settled her eyes on you and began to carefully look at where your gaze was fixed. She realized you were looking at Jesse which was talking with Genji at the moment. She could see it in your facial expressions: how your eyes shined with adoration, yet your sad smile declared something else. Hana’s eyes widened at her discover. She knew this exact look from several tv dramas she had seeing before. Now, she knew she had to do something to help you out.

 

\--------

 

“Jesse!” The cowboy turned around in the hallway to the mention of his name and saw how Hana quickly walked towards him. Upon reaching him, she collected her breath and carefully chose her words, saying your name between breathes. At this, Jesse was peaked with interest as to why she had said your name in specific. “Have you noticed how she looks at you? How she tries so hard to talk with you, despite being so busy with missions? I seriously think she likes you,” Hana exclaimed quietly, replacing the word ‘love’ with ‘like’ so she wouldn’t make him uncomfortable. Jesse was quite shocked at her declaration, and began to rub the back of his neck shyly.

“Is that so? Then do you think I should ask her perhaps on a date?” Jesse asked sincerely. He did have a liking towards you and not just as a friend. Hana began to nod rapidly to his question.

“Please! I know it’s too much to ask but could you at least do it for her?” Hope evident in her voice.

“Will do so.”

 

\--------

 

You were in your room, reading away at some past mission reports until you heard a knock at your door and called for them to come in. Surprised to see Jesse come to your room, especially on a busy day, you asked him if he needed anything from you and he simply said no. Now, this was weird coming from him. He grasped his hat in his hands and sat in your bed, signaling for you to do the same. Confused, you still complied to his request.

“I was just wondering…,” he spoke softly, “if you would give me the honor of taking you on a date someday?” The only thing you could feel was how tense you had gotten. You couldn’t believe it, even he was trying to trick you. With a lot of strength from your heavy heart, you asked if he was being serious. He was baffled at your response, trying to figure out why you would react in such a way.

“Yes, I’m very serious. I would like to take you out,” he proclaimed sincerely as he laid down his hat on your bed and took a hold of your hands. “Do you think I’m joking about this? In my younger days, I may have not taken a matter like this seriously, but right now I do mean it.” As hard as you tried, the corner of your eyes began to water.

“It’s just that I’ve had many bad experiences with this kind of situation and so I slowly grew to believe that I was a joke to everybody.” You couldn’t stop the tears from falling and Jesse began to carefully clean them with his thumb. He embraced you in his arms rested his chin on top of your head.

“Thank you for telling me this. I didn’t know and I swear to you that I will never do anything to harm you in any way, sweet pea.” You happily smiled at his statement and hugged him a little tighter, the cowboy returning the affection as well.


	8. Some Peace

“How’s your day being, sweetheart?”

“Horrible, exhausting… every word that does and does not relate to tired,” you confessed with a faint voice to Jesse. Today has not being your day.

You had just gotten out of your shift at the Overwatch headquarters, specifically at the offices. Your job was simple everyday: answer phone calls, do the paperwork, report to your boss, and all of those office job duties. But today decided to be much tougher, leaving you without a break in between to catch your breath. Now, you were slouching in your seat with Jesse next to you in the cafeteria. The cowboy scooched closer to you and placed his arm over your shoulder ever so lightly so he wouldn’t discomfort you more than you currently were. Once he was comfortable, you placed your head on his shoulder and let out a loud sigh. Just leaning against his shoulder was the best cushion you could have ever asked for on this day. Some sleep was starting to take over your fatigued body until Jesse began to speak up.

“Don’t we all have those kind of days? I remember years ago where I would go to the longest missions and I would return all tired, not able to even take a simple shower after getting to my room. They sure were some times back then,” he sighed fondly, calling into mind all the things he had done years back at Blackwatch. He did not like recalling his troublesome past but with you there quite tensed up, he supposed he could say a story or two just so he could help you relax a bit.

“This one time, my boss caught me not doing my daily training; he had a log for us all soldiers of his. I was supposed to be doing push ups and practicing my aim at some targets for the day and I figured that he wouldn't know that I didn’t do them, not sure why I even thought I could get away with it. I sure thought I was a smart son of a gun then.” He happily chuckled to himself trying not to shake you too much and he was able to hear the faintest giggle from you. After that, he began to tell you more small stories and memories of his, reliving some of the good times at Blackwatch.

Between his stories, you would give the occasional sound of a hum or laugh. Time began to pass by, the sunset beginning to become visible and you could just feel yourself begin to drift away into the world of sleep. Jesse just continued to story-tell, not even noticing your body getting heavy next to him. At some point, he heard a soft snore come from his left side as he was talking and noticed that you had fallen asleep. Jesse snickered and cradled you with his arm a little tighter.

“Didn’t know my stories were that boring, pumpkin. But I guess I could stop for now, just for you.” He gave the side of your head a small peck, letting you sleep next to him as the sunset embraced the both of you in its warmth.


End file.
